Novio Temporal
by fuego azul
Summary: NaruSaku: AU Eran los mejores amigos. Ella siempre agobiada por su trabajo y su soledad necesita conseguir un novio urgentemente y el fue la primera persona en quien penso. ¿Que pasara cuando decidan hacerlo permanente? Cap 5 ¡aleluya!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenece, si fuera así yo estaría pasando mis vacaciones haciendo un tour por Grecia o algo así.

Este es mi primer naru/saku, que es mi segunda pareja favorita… las personalidades de los personajes estan algo cambiadas aunque no es mucho. En este fic Naruto no esta enamorado de sakura (aun)… sin mas que añadir, pasen adelante XDDD

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Novio Temporal**

Su vida era perfecta, o al menos eso creía todo el mundo. Tenía un puesto envidiable en una importante empresa editorial, tenia clase y era muy inteligente. Se había labrado así misma, era una de las figuras más importantes dentro de su medio y estaba soltera.

Podría decirse que a sus veintiséis años tenia tiempo mas que suficiente para encontrar el amor. Sin embargo el tiempo corría en su contra y aun no se veía a ningún prospecto a la vista. Los hombres la admiraban, era una mujer hermosa, pero su éxito y su inteligencia tendían a intimidarlos.

Así que Sakura Haruno no podía hacer otra cosa más que refugiarse en su trabajo para olvidarse un poco de la soledad que empezaba a tomar parte en su vida. La vida se le había vuelto monótona y rutinaria, siempre hacia las mismas cosas y aunque frecuentaba a sus amigos siempre que podía, los exigentes trabajos de todos hacían imposible que pudiesen coincidir al mismo tiempo.

Aquel día había transcurrido de acuerdo a la rutina preestablecida: levantarse, desayunar, ir a trabajar, comer, salir del trabajo y regresar a casa a seguir trabajando. Después de revisar algunos manuscritos hasta bien entrada la madrugada Sakura finalmente se había quedado dormida. Como era sábado no se había molestado en poner despertador, por eso cuando su teléfono empezó a sonar con fuerza se levanto repentinamente sobresaltada, tomo su reloj de la mesita a su lado y al darse cuanta de que apenas eran las seis de la mañana se enfadó. Solo llevaba durmiendo tres horas, estaba agotada mental y físicamente; contesto el teléfono preparada para gritarle a quien fuera que había interrumpido sus importantes horas de sueño. No obstante al escuchar la voz de la persona al otro lado de la línea su expresión se suavizo al instante.

-¡Sakura-chan! – Saludo una voz femenina - ¿Cómo estas, te he despertado?

-Buenos días, Tía Mikoto. Estoy bien gracias – respondió Sakura recostándose nuevamente sobre su almohada

Solamente a su animada tía Uchiha Mikoto se le ocurriría llamar a esas horas. Era hermana de su difunta madre y se había hecho cargo de ella cuando sus padres murieron en un accidente casi quince años atrás. La consideraba como una madre, y también le tenía un especial afecto al esposo de esta, Fugaku.

-OH, cuanto me alegra querida. Hace tiempo que no hablábamos, temía que hubieses perdido mi numero – comento la mujer con un ligero tono de reproche

-Lo siento, con el trabajo apenas tengo tiempo para mí – respondió la joven mientras contenía un bostezo, los ojos se le estaban cerrando y apenas estaba prestando atención a la conversación.

-Entiendo, me imagino que el ritmo de vida de Tokio debe de ser bastante exigente. Itachi y Sasuke también están muy ocupados últimamente, ya ni siquiera tienen tiempo para llamar a su vieja madre – se quejo Mikoto – esperaba que tu al menos si te acordaras de mí.

-Claro que si tía ¿Cómo se te ocurre? – dijo Sakura cerrando los ojos.

-Lo se hija, solo bromeaba – una risa divertida se dejo escuchar a través del auricular – y en otro tema, ¿Cómo esta tu novio?

-Genial Tía

-¡Perfecto! – dijo Mikoto entusiasmada - ¡Entonces podrás presentármelo mañana cuando vaya a verte querida!

-Por supuesto tía – respondió Sakura adormecida

-Bueno, nos veremos mañana en la estación, calculo que llegare más o menos como a las diez – hizo una pausa y luego añadió rápidamente – Te dejo querida, tu tío me llama. Nos vemos mañana Sakura-chan, y lleva a tu novio, adiós.

-OK

Dejo el teléfono nuevamente sobre la mesita y se dio la vuelta en la cama tapándose con las mantas hasta el cuello. Tardo alrededor de treinta segundos en procesar la magnitud de lo que le acababa de decir su tía. ¡¿Realmente acababa de decirle que le presentaría a su novio?! ¡Pero ella no tenía ningún novio, ni siquiera tenia pretendientes!

Se levanto de un salto y empezó a caminar nerviosamente por la habitación, se maldijo a si misma por quedarse dormida en medio de la conversación. Tal vez podría llamar a su tía y aclarar las cosas, pensó de pronto. No, mejor no. Se sentiría muy decepcionada y preocupada si le contaba como estaba su vida en esos momentos. Sabia que el mayor sueño de su tía, que no tenia hijas propias era verla vestida de blanco en el altar para casarse con el hombre de su vida.

Todavía recordaba el año anterior, cuando en una visita que le hizo, su tía le había hecho la misma pregunta. Nunca olvidaría la decepción en su rostro cuando le había contado que estaba sola. Al día siguiente se había encontrado así misma en una sala con un montón de hombres a los que no conocía y que según palabras de su tía eran para ampliar sus opciones. No quería volver a pasar por lo mismo. Aquella experiencia se repetía a menudo en sus pesadillas.

Después de una hora de divagaciones, de que se le quemara el café y de que por poco saliera a la calle en pijama. Sakura decidió que debía encontrar una solución a su dilema por el bien de su salud mental. Situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas, pensó la joven mientras encendía el motor de su auto. Y lo que estaba a punto de hacer era lo mas desesperado que había hecho en su vida.

-

-

-

-

Casi lo tenia, ya casi lo tenia… casi atrapaba el escurridizo tazón de ramen. Solo debía estirar el brazo un poco más y podría tomar entre sus manos el tazón de ramen especial que estaba ansioso por probar. Nada podía desviarlo de su meta, estaba concentrado, nada perturbaría su concentración. Nada, excepto unos fuertes azotes a su puerta que hicieron que despertara asustado y cayera de la cama en medio de una confusión de almohadas y mantas. Murmuro una palabrota y se quito la manta de la cabeza. Se levanto pesadamente del suelo, y se dirigió a la puerta mientras se pasaba una mano por sus rubios cabellos y se frotaba sus cansados ojos azules.

-¡Mas vale que esto sea importante! – grito al abrir la puerta

-Necesito tu ayuda – soltó una hermosa joven de cabello rosa que llevaba sujeto en una coleta improvisada.

Naruto Uzumaki parpadeo confundido, la ultima persona que esperaba encontrar en su puerta a esas horas de la mañana era a Haruno Sakura. El sabia mejor que nadie que siempre solía levantarse tarde los fines de semana después de haber estado trabajando hasta altas horas de la noche. Lo que sea que hubiera impulsado a Sakura a salir de su cama tan temprano debía ser muy grave. La joven le dirigió una mirada cansina y Naruto se aparto de la puerta para darle paso.

-¿Ha sucedido algo Sakura-chan? – le pregunto preocupado al ver que tenia la mirada perdida en el vacío.

Al escucharlo llamarle Sakura dio un respingo y se giro a mirarle como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía. Nunca había estado tan nerviosa en su presencia. Era su mejor amigo, su confidente y su apoyo. Pero lo que estaba a punto de pedirle le resultaba tan incomodo que no conseguía las palabras para expresárselo abiertamente.

-Bueno… la verdad es que si sucede algo – empezó Sakura mientras se retorcía las manos a causa de los nervios.

-¿Es algo malo? – pregunto el joven al ver que se había quedado callada.

-Si… bueno, no. Veras… mi tía me llamo hace rato, vendrá a verme mañana.

Naruto la miro extrañado, ¿Qué había de malo en que su tía la visitara? por lo que sabia, Sakura la consideraba como una madre. No entendía porque la ponía tan nerviosa esa visita y así se lo hizo saber.

-Sakura-chan, es tu tía. Es natural que quería verte. ¿Por qué tanto revuelo?

-Bueno, en condiciones normales no habría ningún problema – admitió Sakura – pero es que… es que… ¡Metí la pata Naruto! – concluyo sollozando

-¿Qué hiciste? – pregunto el joven alarmado

-Le… le dije… que mañana… le presentaría a mi novio

-Pero tu no tienes novio Sakura-chan – comentó Naruto rascándose la cabeza mientras le daba algunas palmaditas en la espalda a la muchacha

-¡Ya lo se!- grito Sakura mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada – pero yo le dije a mi tía que si, no puedo llegar así como así y decirle que le dije una mentira

-¿Por qué no? Es tu tía después de todo, entenderá – respondió Naruto

-¡Tú no la conoces! ¡Si le digo eso, para cuando me de cuenta me habrá arreglado una cita con todos los hombres de la ciudad!

-Eres una exagerada, dattebayo – dijo Naruto riéndose por lo absurdo de la situación

-Es en serio Naruto – gimió Sakura horrorizada ante la perspectiva – necesito conseguir un novio urgente.

-Pues si ese es el caso te deseo buena suerte – dijo Naruto mientras se levantaba y bostezaba abiertamente – ya me contaras todo después, ahora me voy a seguir durmiendo.

-¡Espera Naruto, tienes que ayudarme! – grito Sakura desesperada mientras lo seguía hasta su cuarto

Naruto se hecho a reír

-¿Qué quieres que haga? – Respondió burlón - ¿Qué vaya contigo mañana y finja ser tu novio?

Los ojos de Sakura destellearon con un brillo malicioso y Naruto lamento al instante haber dicho esas palabras.

-Eso es exactamente lo que quiero que hagas Naruto-kun – sonrió Sakura mientras deslizaba en dedo por su cara demarcando sus facciones.

-Debes estar bromeando Sakura-chan. Creo que toda la presión finalmente ha hecho mella en ti, dattebayo.- murmuro mientras apartaba su mano

-Te equivocas. Es muy simple. Es imposible que logre conseguir un novio en menos de 24 horas, y no me arriesgare llevando a un completo desconocido que me desmonte toda la charada… así que dime ¿Quién mejor que tú, mi mejor amigo para cubrirme en la jugada?

-No lo haré, así de sencillo – sentencio Naruto cruzándose de brazos con aire tozudo.

-¡OH, vamos Naruto! – suplico Sakura abandonando su actitud despreocupada - ¡soy tu mejor amiga!

-¿Quién te ha dicho tal cosa? – pregunto Naruto cínicamente

-¡Haré cualquier cosa! ¡Te conseguiré esa cita con Ino que querías!

-No, gracias. Ya no estoy interesado

-¡Te daré el número de Hinata! ¡Te lo organizare todo con ella! – ofreció Sakura desesperada

-No tengo ganas de llevarme una paliza cortesía de su primo – respondió Naruto con cara de derrota

Sakura le dirigió una mirada lastimera que el muchacho paso por alto mientras se acomodaba en su cama.

-Ahora si me disculpas Sakura-chan, me vuelvo a dormir. Cierra cuando salgas

Claramente aquello no iba a funcionar nunca. Tendría que haberse imaginado que Naruto, que odiaba las mentiras, jamás accedería a participar en aquel engaño. No obstante decidió que debía hacer un último intento antes de rendirse.

-Si no me ayudas, vendré y cocinare para ti todos los días – murmuro pérfidamente mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados mientras esperaba su reacción, que por cierto no se hizo esperar.

Naruto salto de la cama tan rápido como si hubiera sido impulsado por un resorte. La miro con gesto de reproche antes de decir.

-No creí que caerías tan bajo como para amenazarme Sakura-chan.

-Supongo que eso significa que me ayudaras

-Tsk… por el bien de mi estomago tendré que hacerlo

-Excelente, entonces pongámonos a trabajar - comento Sakura con una radiante sonrisa – tendremos que aprender a actuar como novios si queremos que esto funcione, así que haz el favor de vestirte, tenemos que practicar – concluyo Sakura mientras salía a paso firme de la habitación.

La siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió de vista, y entonces se tiro a la cama sintiéndose mal. Miro su reloj, apenas eran las ocho y media y su día no había hecho sino comenzar.

-

-

-

-

**Notas de la autora:** ¿Y bien? ¿Ha valido la pena perder el tiempo leyendo este fic? Tanto si es asi como si no, podrian hacermelo saber con un review, criticas, sugerencias, o lo que sea son bienvenidos… hasta luego! XDDDD


	2. ¡Mikoto ha llegado!

_**Capitulo 2**_

La estación de trenes de Tokio es considerada una de las más activas del mundo, si no es que la más activa. Movilizando miles de personas diariamente en sus impresionantes trenes balas. Realmente algo para tener en cuenta eh. Además, la estación está diseñada y distribuida adecuadamente para manejar semejante multitud, realmente, si uno tenía bien claro el número del andén y la hora de salida del tren no había forma de pérdida posible.

Ok, entonces hagamos una pausa y preguntémonos: ¿Si la cosa es tan fácil, que hacían dos residentes de Tokio dando vueltas por la terminal completamente perdidos?

Vaya Kami a saber porque, pero el hecho es que Sakura y Naruto podían considerarse oficialmente perdidos, eso sí, ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a admitirlo abiertamente, primero muertos que pedir indicaciones. Umh, interesante punto de vista el de estos chicos ¿No?

Pero bueno, hay que considerar que ambos habían estado sometidos a un gran estrés y tensión fruto de la inesperada visita de un ente poderoso y muy temido por cierta pelirosa, nada menos que su dulce y abnegada tía Mikoto.

/

-¡Con un demonio! Sé que ese maldito anden es por aquí – Exclamo Naruto más que frustrado.

Sakura miraba alternativamente su reloj y luego a su alrededor frotándose las manos muy nerviosa.

-¡Por eso te dije que había que llegar temprano tonto! – Reclamo la joven presa de los nervios - ¡Pero no! ¡Tenias que quedarte dormido precisamente _hoy_!

Naruto se volvió hacia ella lanzándole una mirada poco amable

-No me habría quedado dormido si cierta persona no hubiera estado incordiando en mi casa hasta pasada la madrugada – siseo el rubio entre dientes, Sakura trago saliva sin atreverse a reclamarle.

Un par de minutos después, y sin haber conseguido localizar el dichoso andén Sakura se atrevió a hablar nuevamente.

-No creo que sea por aquí Naruto, los trenes de la prefectura de Kanagawa llegan por el andén numero 4

-Por última vez, te digo que es por aquí – se empeño Naruto pasando por tercera vez al lado de una maquina de bebidas – Los trenes de allí llegan por el andén 3.

/

Bueno, aquí en parte nos podemos explicar porque estos dos _inteligentes_ jóvenes estaban perdidos; para empezar ni siquiera sabían en que andén buscar.

-Oh, por dios. El tren de tía Mikoto llego ya hace 10 minutos – sollozo la joven ya prácticamente al borde de un ataque.

A un lado, Naruto gruñía exasperado, pero más que nada _muy cansado_. Maldita fuera la hora en que había cedido ante el chantaje de Sakura. Por culpa de eso ahora estaba dando vueltas como idiota por la estación del centro de Tokio.

Maldito Karma.

-Es en el andén cuatro, Naruto. Estoy segura – dijo Sakura jalando al achico por el brazo.

-¡Que no! Es en el tres ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo?! – le espeto Naruto zafando su brazo bruscamente.

Inflexible, Sakura volvió a asirle del brazo esta vez jalando con fuerza en la dirección en que ella suponía arribaría su tía. Por su parte, Naruto, terco como él solo, jalaba en la dirección contraria.

La escena empezaba a llamar la atención de los viajeros y más de uno señalaba en dirección de la llorosa aunque resuelta Sakura y del terco y gruñón Naruto.

-¡Ahem! – interrumpió de pronto una voz femenina junto a los muchachos, quienes al mismo tiempo voltearon en dirección de la mujer.

/

Sakura abrió mucho los ojos, moviendo los labios sin llegar a articular palabra. Naruto, siendo que no la conocía, había decidido no darse por aludido y seguía tratando de zafarse de Sakura.

-¡Tía Mikoto! – exclamo de pronto la pelirosa soltando al momento al rubio, quien sin esperárselo, termino sacándole brillo al piso de la estación con su cara.

-¡Sakura-chan! – se quejo Naruto desde el suelo. La chica hizo caso omiso del reclamo y avanzo sonriendo nerviosamente hacia su tía.

/

Mikoto, luciendo una sonrisa divertida se acerco a su sobrina a la que abrazo afectuosamente.

-¡Mi niña, que linda estas! – Dijo la mujer tras separarse – Algo cansada, eso sí. Ah de ser el trabajo eh, ya te he dicho que no te exijas demasiado a ti misma – continuo Mikoto animadamente. – Y este joven de aquí debe ser tu novio ¿me equivoco?

Dando un respingo, Sakura se dio la vuelta para ver a Naruto. El chico, que se había quedado mirando la escena parecía haber olvidado que debía levantarse del suelo. Al percatarse de la mirada apremiante de Sakura, el rubio se apresuro a ponerse en pie lo mas dignamente que pudo, y tosió un par de veces aparentando normalidad.

En tanto, Mikoto le observo con ojo crítico durante unos momentos, y casi sin darse cuenta, tanto Sakura como Naruto aguataron la respiración esperando el veredicto.

El día anterior Sakura se había mostrado muy obstinada en escoger la ropa que Naruto llevaría para ese encuentro, no la malentiendan, no es que el chico vistiera mal, pero Sakura era de la opinión que la primera impresión es la que cuenta. Y al final de mucho jaleo, terminó escogiendo para el rubio unos jeans negros, y una camisa blanca casual, completando el atuendo con la chaqueta favorita del chico, de cuero, naranja y de mangas negras. La impresión general era un look moderno y desenfadado, acentuado por su rebelde cabello rubio que llevaba algo largo.

Sakura también había elegido pasar un poco más sencilla de lo acostumbrado, con sus jeans deslavados y unas zapatillas planas, la camiseta verde esmeralda destacaba muy bien sus ojos, y para el frio usaba una larga chaqueta negra tejida.

/

La señora Uchiha dejo alargar un poco más el suspenso, aparentemente disfrutando del nerviosismo que causaba su escrutinio en los jóvenes. Finalmente, dejo escapar una risita divertida.

-Cualquiera pensaría que esperan por una sentencia a muerte, muchachos. ¡Vamos! Relájense un poco

-Perdona tía - rió Sakura nerviosamente – tienes razón. Bueno, permite presentarte a Naruto Uzumaki. Umh… m-mi novio – termino la pelirosa con una extraña sonrisa.

Naruto tenso un poco los hombros, no le gustaba esa situación ni tantito. Odiaba ser tan manipulable y engañar a la agradable mujer que tenía en frente. En el futuro tendría que aprender a resistirse a los chantajes.

-Er… mucho gusto… Uzumaki Naruto, a su servicio – concluyo el rubio hundiéndose en una profunda reverencia.

Sakura no pudo evitar poner una mueca, eso había sonado más a una presentación profesional que al saludo que se le hace a una futura suegra. Kami la asistiera ese día, porque parecía que necesitarían algo más que suerte para salir de esa.

Mikoto sonrió divertida.

-El gusto es mío Naruto-kun, pero por favor llámame solo Mikoto, no me hagas sentir vieja.

Naruto se incorporo sonriendo de lado nerviosamente, mientras la dama le observaba divertida. Bueno, al menos ya había pasado de la primera impresión.

-Oye tía, una pregunta – interrumpió Sakura de pronto – ¿tu tren no debería haber llegado por el andén que está en esa dirección? – dijo la chica señalando a sus espaldas.

-¿De qué hablas Sakura? – Se extraño Mikoto – los trenes de Kanagawa llegan al andén número 1 que esta por allá – termino la señora señalando la dirección por la que había llegado.

Los dos jóvenes miraron alternativamente a la mujer y luego entre ellos. Naruto se dio una palmada en la frente y Sakura podría haberse puesto a llorar de frustración de no haber sido por la mirada de extrañeza que le lanzaba en ese momento su tía.

¡Todo por no pararse a preguntar!

Hmp, Kami ampare a estos dos. Sus problemas no han hecho sino empezar.

///

_**Preview siguiente capítulo:**_

_-Naruto, ¿no estabas coqueteando con mi tía, o si? – inquirió Sakura lanzándole al rubio una mirada suspicaz._

_-Je, no sé de que hablas Sakura-chan, solo estábamos conversando – se defendió nerviosamente el rubio tratando de poner la mayor distancia posible entre él y su mejor amiga.- Tu tía es una mujer muy agradable y me gustaría conocerla mejor… ¡En el buen sentido, eh! ¡No vayas a pensar cosas que no son!_

_**Nota de la autora:**_

No tengo perdón, esta historia ha estado abandonada por dos años, y me propuesto continuarla a partir de ahora, claro está, no puedo anunciar cuando estaré subiendo el próximo capítulo, ya que actualmente tengo muchas limitaciones en cuanto acceso a una PC se refiere, pero intentare hacerlo lo más seguido posible en capítulos cortos pero frecuentes, al menos esa será mi meta de año nuevo. No sé de qué otra forma pedirles disculpas, pero al menos espero que este capítulo – aunque flojo, lo sé – haya sido de su agrado.

Hasta la próxima, nos estaremos leyendo… Bye bye!


	3. Mikoto se impone ¡Ayuda!

_**Querido lector, recibe mis saludos y mis disculpas por el paro tan extenso que ha tenido este fic, entiendo que muchas personas esperaban una continuación desde hace bastante, aunque a estas alturas ya deben haberlo olvidado. No que los culpe, pero bueno, planeo actualizar este y mis otros fics periódicamente, así que espero podamos seguir en contacto y acompañar la aventuras y desventuras de nuestra querida pareja NaruSaku… ¡nos leemos luego!**_

_**Disclaimer: Ni naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto sensei, yo solo los tomo prestados para darles algo del amor y diversión del que carecen en la serie.**_

_**-O-**_

**Capitulo 3:**_**Mikoto se impone… ¡Ayuda!**_

El clima de Tokio ese día no podía ser mejor, el cielo estaba despejado, y la temperatura de la ciudad era lo bastante agradable como para pasar solo con una chaqueta ligera, el ambiente se respiraba agradable e invitaba a pasar el día paseando por algún parque o tomar un café en alguna terraza, en resumen, todo era fenomenal.

Lástima que ni Sakura ni Naruto se sintieran predispuestos a disfrutar de las bondades de Kami. Tensos y nerviosos, los dos chicos parecían cuerdas a punto de romperse.

Mikoto, por otro lado, rebozaba de entusiasmo, parecía una niña pequeña a la que sacan a pasear, sin darse cuenta, o sin querer darse cuenta, de los descomunales esfuerzos que su sobrina y _su novio_ hacían para mantener a medias una conversación.

Pero aquí entre nosotros, obligar a los chicos a tomarse fotos muy juntitos como que ya es pasarse un poco.

Mikoto necesita tener un poco mas de empatía con los sentimientos de esas pobres almas.

-¡Va, una más! – exclamo Mikoto sonriente sosteniendo su cámara con ambas manos. - ¡Mas cerca hombre, abrázala! – añadió haciendo aspavientos para que se juntaran.

Naruto soltó una maldición en voz baja y pasó su brazo derecho por encima del hombro de Sakura, la chica forzó una sonrisa y también rodeo al chico por la cintura.

Vamos, que ellos eran buenos amigos y se daban abrazos muy a menudo, pero era ligeramente diferente si lo hacías como los novios – que no eran en realidad – y menos enfrente de una entusiasta y frenética casamentera.

-Lo siento mucho, Naruto – susurro Sakura en voz baja de forma que solo el rubio la escuchara.

El chico, componiendo una enorme – y perturbadora – sonrisa logro gruñir entre dientes, dándole a entender que le debía una grande.

Finalmente, tras lo que a Naruto le parecieron horas, Mikoto finalmente se dio por satisfecha con las fotos. Sin embargo estaba lejos de dejar tranquila a la pareja.

-¡Ah, que linda esta la ciudad en esta época! Ojala fuera ya tiempo de que florecieran los cerezos, me habría encantado hacer un picnic debajo de uno de ellos. – comento Mikoto con una cálida sonrisa.

-Sí, es una lastima ¿Verdad, Naruto? – aporto Sakura tratando de mantener viva la conversación.

-Una lastima – repitió el joven forzadamente desviando la mirada.

-Oh, Naruto-kun no hay necesidad de ser tan correcto y controlado – comento Mikoto sonriendo con indulgencia.

Naruto miro a la mujer con expresión confusa, y ella en respuesta le dio un suave empujón para acercarlo a Sakura.

-¡No te detengas por mi! Se que quieres abrazarla y estar cerca de ella. No te preocupes por nada, no pensare menos de ti por hacerlo – dijo ella con voz soñadora.

Naruto le dirigió a Sakura una mirada atormentada, y la chica, cuyas mejillas ya estaban bastante sonrosadas, le sonrió a su tía con torpeza

-Erhm… Tía Mikoto, no entiendo de que hablas, además es inapropiado que las parejas anden muy amorosas por la calle.

-Ay Sakura-chan, eso era antes ¡En esta época la gente es mucho mas espontánea! – La mujer sacudió la cabeza y miro a su sobrina con condescendencia – hija mía, si yo estoy enterada de estas cosas entonces tu también. En todo caso no te preocupes por mí, puedo ser indulgente – añadió con un guiño malicioso.

Sakura sintió como la sonrisa se congelaba en su rostro y levanto la vista – con cierto temor – en dirección de Naruto.

Lo que vio no le gusto ni un poco.

Quien no lo conociera podría pensar que estaba tranquilo, un poco incomodo, pero lo normal en aquella situación. Sakura, sin embargo, lo conocía mejor, y advertía el tic repetido de su amigo con su teléfono, abriendo y cerrando la tapa, además, estaba inusualmente callado.

Para un hombre hiperactivo y hablador como él, estar callado más de cinco minutos seguidos le suponía un esfuerzo enorme.

Confirmado, el joven estaba que ardía. Solo Kami sabía lo que haría para desquitarse una vez que todo acabara. Casi sintió escalofríos al pensarlo. Estaba positivamente segura de que le haría falta algo más que unos cuantos tazones de ramen para aplacar a su mejor amigo después de esto.

Quizás debería aclararle toda la situación a su tía y acabar con todo el asunto de una buena vez. Se ahorraría problemas a futuro y quizás estuviera aun a tiempo de recomponer su amistad con Naruto. Después de todo, siempre dicen que la honestidad es la mejor manera de solucionar cualquier problema… ¿No?

Sakura le dio un vistazo a Mikoto que en ese momento hacia fotos de la torre de Tokio, y de súbito el recuerdo de su última visita a casa de sus tíos le vino a la memoria. Una cena intima le había dicho su tía ese día, antes de arrastrarla con ella a un restaurante famoso entre las jóvenes parejas de la ciudad.

Y allí la dejaron, a solas con un joven bien parecido y tan incomodo como ella, vecino de la prima de la mejor amiga de su tía durante la secundaria ¿o era el hermano de la nuera de la amiga? – Sakura sacudió la cabeza enérgicamente tratando de borrar esa memoria – Como sea, el recuerdo de lo incomoda, y manipulada que se había sentido ese día la convenció a seguir adelante con su plan, y al infierno con la honestidad.

Naruto le lanzo una mirada de soslayo nada agradable, ella le devolvió su mejor sonrisa como respuesta , realmente lamentaba haber arrastrado al rubio en toda esta situación, pero no estaba dispuesta a volver a pasar por una cita arreglada, al menos hasta que tuviera 40, cinco gatos y una desesperada necesidad por compañía.

**-O-**

Naruto Uzumaki nunca se había considerado así mismo propenso a la violencia, o con una mentalidad calculadora, sin embargo hasta el momento había pensado en tres diferentes formas de matar a una persona y usando solo las cuerdas de sus zapatos. Había empezado a pensar en formas de hacer desaparecer la evidencia incriminatoria cuando se dio cuenta de que en realidad no estaba seguro de la victima: ¿Sakura o Mikoto?

Ummh… la verdad es que ambas eran candidatas potenciales. Además, si Mikoto volvía a pedirle posar para una foto ¡No respondía de si mismo!

Lanzo un profundo suspiro deseando que el día acabara de una vez antes de convertirse en homicida. Aprovecho el momento para maldecirse a si mismo por ser tan débil contra los chantajes de Sakura.

Vamos, que su comida no era TAN mala. La ultima vez solo tuvo que ir al hospital por un lavado de estomago, y eso que solo había preparado sopa de miso… ni siquiera ella podría hacer algo peor que eso… ¿Verdad? - el rubio hizo una mueca inconsciente.

Pues bien, considerando que su amiga podía conseguir que incluso el agua hervida supiera mal, sin duda se la podría considerar capaz de cualquier desastre culinario de mayor escala.

Decidido, por el bien de su preciado estomago seguiría con la mascarada… ¿Era o no era el mejor amigo del mundo?

**-O-**

Dos horas después la situación no ha cambiado demasiado, tenemos a dos chicos al borde de un ataque nervioso y a una encantadora e incansable Mikoto arrastrándolos de un rincón a otro de la ciudad. Ya habían visitado uno de los mayores centros comerciales de la prefectura, y Mikoto había empezado a insinuar su deseo de visitar un templo, aprovechando la ocasión.

En ese momento, Naruto decidió que había tenido suficiente. Sin embargo, con Mikoto pegada a su sobrina era imposible sacar a Sakura a un lado para explicarle la situación.

Pero demos gracias a Kami por la tecnología, porque en ese momento Naruto saco su teléfono y escribió un rápido mensaje:

_Tía o no tía ya es suficiente ¡me largo! ò.ó_

Sakura sintió la vibración del teléfono en su bolsillo y tomándolo rápidamente leyó el contenido del mensaje, frunció el ceño y miro a Naruto, quien asintió con determinación.

Girándose un poco envió su respuesta:

_No puedes, lo prometiste, ¡dijiste que te quedarías hasta el final! ó.ò_

Naruto bufo.

_Dije q te ayudaría, nunk dije que me kdaria hasta el final _

Lanzándole una mirada de soslayo a su tía, Sakura sacudió la cabeza e intento apelar a su sentido del deber.

_-Teníamos un trato ¿recuerdas?_

_-Los tratos se hicieron para romperse, ya hice suficiente_

Aprovechando que Mikoto se había alejado un poco para mirar un puesto de revistas, Sakura envió su mensaje.

_-¿Y que quieres que le diga a mi tía? Le dije que estaríamos con ella todo el día_

_-No lo se, dile que me llamaron del trabajo, o que se murió mi perro… tu eres la creativa_

_-Ya le dije que ambos estamos libres hoy, y tú no tienes perro _

_-Tampoco tengo paciencia, dattebayo. Lo q tenemos q hacer es subirla a un tren y enviarla muy lejos de aquí… _

Sakura lo miro con indignación y escribió su replica aporreando las teclas de su teléfono furiosamente

_-¡Serás bruto! ¡Por supuesto que no hare eso! _

Naruto se encogió de hombros con ligereza, toqueteo algunos botones mas y guardo su teléfono en el bolsillo mientras observaba a Mikoto acercarse sonriendo jovialmente. La verdad sea dicha, en otras circunstancias al rubio le habría encantado pasar el rato con la encantadora mujer. Que dicho sea de paso se conservaba estupendamente para su edad…

Erhm… no que él se hubiera fijado en eso por supuesto.

-Nunca adivinaran lo que acabo de encontrar – comento Mikoto con una sonrisa.

Sakura arqueo las cejas genuinamente intrigada.

-No tengo ni la más mínima idea – comento la chica

-Míralo tu misma – respondió la mujer mayor con una sonrisa picara mientras le tendía una pequeña bolsa a la chica.

Sakura abrió la bolsa y saco un pequeño libro encuadernado en color rojo sangre; Naruto quien también pecaba de curioso se inclino sobre el hombro de su amiga para leer el titulo del mismo, y al hacerlo prácticamente sintió que el alma se le iba a los pies.

La portada mostraba a una pareja caminando de la mano por lo que suponía que era uno de los jardines de Karuizawa, pero lo que realmente había llamado tan poderosamente la atención de los dos jóvenes fue el titulo.

En unas estilizadas letras blancas el titulo del libro decía:

_**Los 10 mejores lugares en Japón para visitar con tu pareja antes de dar el SI quiero**_

Creo que no es necesario mencionar que ese era precisamente el tipo de libro que Sakura rechazaría y tiraría a la basura en su trabajo como editora. Es que era precisamente del tipo del que una mujer de mediana edad con instintos de casamentera – como Mikoto – se sentiría irremediablemente atraída si tuviera en mente darle a su prole algún tipo de indirecta-directa.

La señora Uchiha, sonrió ampliamente ante lo que suponía eran las expresiones de deleite de las dos jóvenes frente a ella. En serio, alguien consígale lentes a esta señora rápidamente, porque a nadie se le habría ocurrido calificar como complacida la mirada – ahora perdida – de Naruto Uzumaki.

-¿No les parece interesante? – pregunto Mikoto muy quitada de la pena. – Apuesto a que hay uno o dos lugares a los que les gustaría ir juntos ¿A que si? Y en mi opinión no deberían perder tiempo, después de todo siempre es más divertido emprender viajes como novios que como esposos – la mujer bajo la voz y se inclino como si compartiera un gran secreto – Háganme caso, lo digo por experiencia.

Sakura compuso una mínima sonrisa y asintió torpemente, completamente incapaz de encontrar que decir.

Con mucha menos suerte que su amiga, Naruto aun tenia la boca semi abierta y la mirada desenfocada de quien nunca antes se había encontrado en una situación tan alucinante como aquella.

Por suerte para él la tecnología acudía una vez más en su auxilio.

Cuando su celular empezó a sonar, el rubio cerro la boca y parpadeo sintiéndose momentáneamente desorientado, sin embargo, tras un momento reacciono y metió la mano en su chaqueta para alcanzar su celular.

Sakura frunció el ceño y siguió a su amigo con la mirada cuando este se alejo unos pasos de ellas para atender el teléfono.

Sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas cuando el rubio empezó a hablar con voz lo suficientemente alta como para que lo oyera todo el centro comercial.

-¡Hey, Shikamaru! ¿Sucedió algo? – pregunto el chico, luego se froto la nuca y dijo con voz preocupada – Oh, ¿en serio?... Bueno es que estoy con mi _novia_ – comento el chico casi escupiendo la palabra – ¿Qué necesitas que vaya? ¿No lo puedes resolver tu solo? … Claro, entiendo. Bueno, iré tan pronto como pueda.

Cuando Naruto se dio la vuelta se enfrento a las mirada curiosa de Mikoto y la de sospecha de Sakura; los ojos de la chica tenían la clase de expresión de Se-que-estas-tramando-algo-no-soy-idiota que le lanzaba tan a menudo.

-Lo siento mucho, damas; pero el deber llama – comento el chico con una sonrisa astuta.

Mikoto inclino la cabeza con resignación.

-Oh, es una lastima querido. Parece ser urgente.

Naruto sonrió de forma mas genuina, la verdad le dolía en el alma engañar a Mikoto de esa forma, pero después de todo su sanidad mental y su adorada soltería estaba en juego.

-Que lastima que tengas que irte y dejarnos; nos la estábamos pasando tan bien – comento Sakura tratando de minimizar la cantidad de sarcasmo de voz.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Así es como es – comento el chico inclinando la cabeza a modo de disculpa – hay que trabajar para comer, ¿no es cierto?

Mikoto, bendita sea, previendo lo que parecía ser el inicio de una pelea de enamorados, tomo a su sobrina del brazo y le dedico a su futuro yerno una calida sonrisa.

-Descuida querido, ya encontraremos con que entretenernos en lo que queda del tiempo, estamos en Tokio después de todo, siempre hay algo interesante que hacer… interesante – súbitamente la mujer abrió los ojos como si acabara de recordar algo, y tras una rápida disculpa se dirigió nuevamente al puesto de revistas dejando a los dos jóvenes enamorados a solas.

Aprovechando la inesperada ausencia de su tía, Sakura se cruzo de brazos y miro a su amigo con franqueza.

-Esta bien, empieza a confesar

-¿Confesar el que? La última vez que me fije no eras mi sacerdote – respondió el rubio muy ufano

-No recibiste ninguna llamada ¿Verdad que no? Todo te lo inventaste.

-¡Sakura-chan! ¿Cómo puedes pensar así de tu mejor amigo? – inquirió Naruto fingiéndose indignado. Sakura parpadeo y el chico sonrió de lado zorrunamente – Ok, me atrapaste, programe la alarma del celular para que sonara mientras tu tía compraba su librito – añadió despectivamente.

-Pensé que habías prometido apoyarme en esto – comento la chica resentida

-Llámalo instinto de supervivencia, pero creo que es mejor que me vaya entes de que tu tía empiece a mandar invitaciones para nuestra futura boda imaginaria. Aunque como van las cosas quizás tengamos suerte y se salte la boda para enviarnos directamente a la luna de miel.

Ambos jóvenes se estremecieron al pensar en aquel escenario. Y ese fue el momento que eligió Mikoto para regresar, esta vez con lo que parecía ser una revista de reseñas culinarias.

-Oh, Naruto-kun. Pensé que ya te habrías marchado, como dijiste que era urgente… - comento la señora Uchiha inocentemente.

-Seh, solo estaba esperándola para despedirme – respondió Naruto con simpatía – y para desearle un buen viaje de vuelta. Ha sido un placer disfrutar de su compañía – añadió inclinándose en una respetuosa reverencia.

Sakura bufo irónicamente, afortunadamente Mikoto estaba demasiado ocupada riendo tontamente como para notarlo.

-Eres un chico realmente encantador. Sakura-chan tiene suerte de haberte atrapado.

Naruto le dirigió a su amiga una mirada burlona

-¿Sabe? Ni yo mismo habría podido decirlo mejor. – concedió el chico mirando a Sakura que se había cruzado de brazos y levantado la barbilla orgullosamente.

El rubio sonrió y tras una última reverencia se dio la vuelta para marcharse. Solo había dado un par de pasos cuando escucho la voz de Mikoto diciendo con entusiasmo.

-Querida, ¡ya se a donde podemos ir ahora!

-¿En serio? – la voz de Sakura sonaba ahora un poco mas segura que antes - ¿donde?

-Lo acabo de leer en esta revista, es un pequeño local de comida, sin embargo tiene tan buenas criticas que no quisiera dejar pasar la oportunidad de ir, mira tu misma.

Mikoto le paso la revista a Sakura que al ver de que local se trataba no pudo menos que sonreír con deleite, le lanzo una mirada a la espalda aun visible de Naruto y dijo en voz lo suficientemente alta para que él escuchara.

-¡El Ichiraku! ¡Por supuesto, su ramen es el mejor de toda la ciudad!

Los seguros pasos de Naruto parecieron vacilar un poco tras escuchar las palabras de Sakura, sin embargo sacudió la cabeza con decisión y siguió adelante fingiendo no haber escuchado lo que había escuchado.

En ese momento, Sakura, conocedora de sus puntos débiles y manipuladora como ninguna, describía en voz alta los diferentes tipos de ramen que servían en el famoso restaurante.

El rubio apretó los dientes, dándose puñetazos mentales por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Busco en su chaqueta nuevamente el celular y lo tomo teatralmente simulando haber recibido un mensaje, tras mirar su protector de pantalla unos segundos, se dio la vuelta con entusiasmo y se acerco a grandes zancadas a donde las mujeres estaban paradas.

-¡Buenas noticias! Me acaban de avisar que han logrado contactar a otro técnico, así que ya no tengo que reportarme al trabajo ¿no es eso genial? – anuncio con una enorme sonrisa.

Mikoto dio palmadas con entusiasmo

-¡Que buena suerte, Naruto-kun! Ahora podremos ir todos a comer, y luego podemos dar una vuelta por el templo… ¡Sera tan divertido!

La sonrisa de Naruto pareció desvanecerse un poco

-¿Por donde? – preguntó rogando haber escuchado mal.

-El templo querido, el templo. Tenemos que ir a orar y pedirles a los dioses que les den sus bendiciones a su relación. Recuerden que es muy importante reforzar el vinculo espiritual que tienen como pareja, lo escuche el otro día en un programa – añadió Mikoto con aires de sabiduría.

Sakura parpadeo un par de veces, sintiendo que la situación se le estaba yendo poco a poco de las manos, le lanzo una mirada compungida a Naruto, a quien le temblaban las comisuras de los labios, tratando de mantener su sonrisa.

-¡Incluso podemos tomar fotos de pareja desde allí! – anuncio la mujer mayor jalando a ambos jóvenes del brazo – no perdamos mas tiempo, primero la comida y luego el templo ¡Ay que emoción siento!

**-O-**

**Nota**:

_¿Qué tal? Espero les haya gustado este capitulo, la verdad pensé bastante que incluir aquí y que no, no que haya quedado enteramente satisfecha, pero hice el esfuerzo. Espero conocer su opinión al respecto ¿Qué tal les ha parecido Mikoto? Para mi es un encanto… claro que no es a mi a quien anda mandoneando, la verdad me da lastima Naruto, eso es lo que yo llamo un buen amigo jejeje… en todo caso, nos leemos en el próximo capitulo ¡Bye!_


	4. ¿Que vaya a donde?

_¡Hola! Como lo prometido es deuda por acá me reporto con el cuarto capitulo de esta humilde historia, muchísimas gracias a _**LadySuzume-Chan****, Antharez, ashira23, Chiaki-chan13****, ****pelusa-writer**_ por sus reviews, en verdad les agradezco que se hayan tomado el tiempo para escribirme, también gracias a los lectores silenciosos por darle clic a este fic y darse el tiempo para leerlo, en verdad lo aprecio._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Naruto y compañía son del gran Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo tomo prestados a sus personajes sin ánimos de lucro solo por tener la oportunidad de jugar con ellos un rato. Por otro lado, esta historia es de mi completa autoría._

**-o-**

* * *

**Capitulo 4:**

Como era de esperarse en un local tan famoso como el Ichiraku, la cola de entrada era bastante larga. Sin embargo, la promesa de probar el mejor ramen de Tokio le daba paciencia hasta el más desesperado. Por supuesto, Naruto encajaba perfectamente en esta categoría.

¿Qué por que lo digo?

Pues bien, quizás sea porque desde el mismo momento en que decidió permanecer con Sakura y Mikoto, había estado proyectando una sólida imagen mental para evadirse completamente de la realidad.

¿Pueden adivinar lo que estaba pensando? Seguro que si…

Se imaginaba así mismo degustando del mas delicioso tazón de ramen que hubiera probado jamás, se veía devorando tazón tras tazón sin interrupción, y ¡OH, milagro de milagros! Sin ninguna amiga extorsionadora ni mucho menos una casamentera en potencia a la vista… en otras palabras era su paraíso personal.

Uno que nunca pensaba compartir con Sakura, ya que si la chica se enteraba probablemente lo sometería a todo un mes de su horrible comida. Sin embargo de momento el truco le había funcionado bastante bien, aunque de seguro tendría aspecto de bobo al estar allí parado asintiendo ocasionalmente cuando alguna de las dos mujeres se dirigían a él, a pesar de que él no les estaba prestando la más mínima atención.

Por lo que sabia, era posible que hubiera acordado hacerse cargo del desarme nuclear o de solucionar el hambre mundial.

De momento la treta parecía estar funcionando, aunque para su desgracia, aun les quedaban bastantes personas delante. Menos mal que tenía una gran imaginación, presentía que tendría que hacer uso de todo su ingenio para lograr evadirse de la molesta situación en que se había visto envuelto, nada más y nada menos que por su mejor amiga.

Bah. Con amigas como ella no necesitaba enemigos para nada, Sakura ya se encargaba de eso con bastante éxito.

Hablando de la reina de roma, Sakura aferro su brazo con fuerza, y él se volvió a mirarla con expresión confusa, por supuesto que no había escuchado palabra de lo que su amiga le estaba diciendo, y a juzgar por a expresión de la chica, ella se había dado perfecta cuanta de ello.

-… ¿verdad Naruto? – escucho de pronto

-¿Eh? – Pregunto el joven completamente perdido, y al ver la expresión expectante de las dos mujeres, añadió rápidamente – claro que si, Sakura-chan, totalmente de acuerdo.

-Oh, entonces deberían ir ya, antes de que se acaben – comento Sakura sonriendo.

Mikoto dio una palmada de entusiasmo y le sonrió al chico con genuina alegría. Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa con torpeza.

-Si, seguro… erh… - Naruto se inclino sobre Sakura y pregunto en voz baja - ¿Dónde, dices?

-Mira, allá en la plaza, ¿ves ese puesto de patatas asadas? Ve con la tía Mikoto a comprar un poco.

Naruto se fijo en el puesto que le decía su amiga, aunque lo veía a duras penas por la cantidad de personas que lo rodeaban. ¿Es que no se podían haber antojado de un puesto con menos personas? La verdad es que odiaba hacer filas.

-Vamos, Naruto-kun. Sakura cuidara nuestros lugares mientras – dijo la adorable señora Uchiha jalando al joven del brazo. El chico le dirigió a su amiga una mirada de disgusto, a lo que ella respondió agitando la mano con alegría.

Claramente a Sakura no le gustaba que la ignoraran, y esa era su manera de cobrárselas.

**-o-**

* * *

Sakura observo como su tía jalaba a Naruto y por un momento se sintió algo arrepentida por haberlo forzado a ayudarla. Sin embargo, luego de recordar la forma tan grosera en que había estado ignorándolas durante la ultima media hora, decidió que bien le hacia falta aquel escarmiento. Conociéndolo, seguramente había estado soñando despierto con su amado ramen.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza con resignación.

La verdad era que Naruto era un chico bastante simple de entender, tenia un corazón de oro, y aunque perdía la paciencia con bastante facilidad, podía recuperar su buen humor con solo la promesa de un plato de ramen. Otra cosa acerca de él, era que siempre daba el todo por el todo por sus amigos, además era de confianza. Eso precisamente fue lo que la movió a pedir su ayuda cuando lo hizo. Sabía que por mucho que se quejara, Naruto nunca le negaría su ayuda, tuviera el problema que tuviera.

Esperaba algún día poder devolverle el favor de alguna forma. Realmente, él era el mejor amigo que había tenido nunca.

* * *

Cuando no estaba jalándolo de un lado a otro, o halando sobre extraños libros de citas, Uchiha Mikoto era una mujer muy agradable.

-Naruto-kun, quisiera darte las gracias por ofrecerte a acompañarnos hoy, la verdad hacia años que no me divertia tanto.

-No tiene nada que agradecer Mikoto-san – respondio Naruto sintiéndose ligeramente incomodo.

Mikoto sonrió de lado e inclino la cabeza sobre un hombro en actitud pensativa.

-Me preocupo mucho por Sakura, ya te habrás dado cuenta. Para mí, no seria diferente si fuera mi verdadera hija – la mujer sonrió de pronto – Bien sabe Dios que prácticamente la crié desde pequeña.

Naruto asintió, comprensivo. Los padres de Sakura habían muerto en un accidente de transito cuando ella tenia once años, sin embargo, antes de eso los dos habían trabajado a lo largo de toda Asia en su oficio como fotógrafos. La pequeña Sakura comenzó a quedarse largas temporadas con sus tios desde que tenia cuatro años, y hasta donde sabia, la joven era mas una hija que una sobrina para el matrimonio Uchiha.

-En verdad me alegro que haya encontrado a alguien como tu, Naruto-kun.

-¿Alguien como yo? – pregunto él, frunciendo el ceño

-Un amigo – explico ella.

Incomodo, Naruto se sonrojo, sabiendo que solo le estaban mintiendo a la adorable – algo melosa – tía Mikoto. La mujer no se merecia que jugaran así con ella, y en cuanto Sakura superara su inmadurez emocional, se daria cuenta tambien, todo este engaño estaba mal, a varios niveles.

Naruto se aclaro la garganta, preguntándose que decir a continuación, sin embargo Mikoto no le dio tiempo.

-La base para una relacion es la amistad, todo el mundo lo sabe. El amor se enfria, pero la amistad perdura. – La sonrisa de Mikoto era realmente brillante, cuando añadió – Ustedes empezaron con buen pie.

Hablando de puñaladas por la espalda, en ese momento a Naruto le entraron ganas de darse de cabezazos contra la pared más cercana, y por Kami, que si Mikoto no hubiera estado apoyada en su brazo, nada hubiera podido detenerlo.

* * *

_**Aún en la fila de patatas asadas, quince minutos después**_

¿Era idea suya, o la fila no había avanzado mucho en los últimos minutos? Todo había avanzado rápidamente hasta que los dependientes anunciaron que debían esperar un par de minutos hasta que saliera la nueva tanda de patatas asadas, y de eso ya un buen rato.

La verdad es que estaba a punto de pedirlas crudas… seguro no eran tan malas así.

Uzumaki Naruto no era un hombre paciente, y en ese momento, con Mikoto colgada tranquilamente de su brazo, no se sentía precisamente más tranquilo. Digamos que mas bien todo lo contrario.

Junto a él, Mikoto cambio el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a la otra, y ya era la segunda vez que lo hacia. Seguro estaba cansada, después de todo llevaba casi medio día arrastrándolos a él y a Sakura por todo Tokio.

Y pensar que todavía quería ir al templo. Solo la imagen de esos detestables escalones lo hacía sentirse cansado.

Mikoto volvió a cambiar de posición, y Naruto salio finalmente de sus negros pensamientos.

-¿Esta cansada, Mikoto-san?

-¿Eh?... si, solo un poco. Ya no soy tan joven como antes.

-No diga eso, usted es aun muy joven – señalo Naruto con simpatía.

Mikoto rió encantada.

-Te lo agradezco querido, pero no es necesario que te esfuerces. Sin embargo, reconozco que me gustaría sentarme un momento, es increíble lo mucho que se cansa uno solo permaneciendo de pie.

Y me lo dice a mí – pensó Naruto con cierto deje irónico, aunque se preocupo por buscar un lugar donde Mikoto pudiera sentarse, afortunadamente, un banco acababa de desocuparse no lejos de ellos. Sonriendo, le señalo el lugar a la mujer, y esta adivinando sus intenciones asintió con una sonrisa y fue a sentarse, dejando a Naruto en la ardua labor de permanecer en la fila.

Finalmente, tras poco mas de cinco minutos más de espera, Naruto consiguió por fin su orden. Por suerte, Sakura le confirmo por teléfono que también era casi su turno en el restaurante. El chico suspiro de alivio, la verdad es que a esas alturas ya se moría de hambre.

Compréndanlo, hacerla de novio ficticio es agotador, más aun si uno no ha disfrutado de una buena noche de sueño – como era su caso – por culpa de los nervios alterados de su mejor amiga.

Naruto se guardo su celular en el bolsillo con un suspiro y empezó a caminar en dirección de Mikoto, comprobando que la amigable señora Uchiha ya había entablado conversación con su compañera de banco, una pequeña anciana vestido con kimono.

Mikoto levanto la vista cuando lo vio acercarse y sonrió.

-¡Naruto-kun, mira! Te presento a mi antigua profesora de secundaria, Akasuna no Chiyo-sama. También vive en Kanagawa, pero en la ciudad de Miura, hace tiempo que no nos veíamos, fue una casualidad encontrarla aquí ¿Qué te parece?

El joven asintió y le hizo una reverencia a la anciana, poniendo su mejor sonrisa.

-Un placer conocerla, Chiyo-sama. Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto.

La anciana Chiyo frunció el ceño mientras le dirigía una mirada evaluadora.

-Es de los que da problemas, yo que te lo digo – la sonrisa de Naruto pareció desvanecerse un poco. – Supongo que eras de los que se pasaba el día cometiendo travesuras ¿me equivoco joven?

Decidiendo no ofenderse, Naruto se tomo la situación a broma y rió un poco.

-Puede estar segura de que mis días de travesuras han quedado atrás, Chiyo-sama, estoy completamente reformado.

-Puff, eso dicen todos – refunfuño la anciana – Apuesto a que aun ahora sigues metiéndote en problemas.

¿Se han dado cuenta que la mayoría de los ancianos se aprovechan de su edad para decir lo que quieren? Y lo peor es que difícilmente puede uno defenderse, porque, ya saben, hay que respetar a las personas mayores.

Mikoto, viendo la situación, decidió intervenir a favor del rubio, cuya mueca de enfado empezaba a hacerse bastante evidente.

-No diga eso Chiyo-sama, Naruto es un joven muy responsable, mi sobrina siempre me ha hablado muy bien de él, y yo misma puedo decir que es un joven de lo más encantador.

Chiyo pareció considerar sus palabras un momento y le hizo a Naruto una levísima inclinación de cabeza a modo de disculpa.

-Por cierto, hablando de esa sobrina tuya, me gustaría presentarle a mi nieto. Sasori-kun es un artista muy talentoso, seguro que se llevarían bien… ó incluso mi sobrino nieto Gaara-kun, es un joven muy serio y reservado, pero tiene un gran corazón.

Naruto se quedo boquiabierto, un minuto la anciana le insultaba, y al siguiente trataba de organizar citas para sus nietos.

Seriamente, los adultos mayores necesitan emplear su tiempo en algo diferente a tratar de casar a sus descendientes. ¡Que se busquen un hobby!

La señora Uchiha sonrió y le dio una palmada en la mano a la anciana.

-OH, Chiyo-sama se lo agradezco mucho. Pero en verdad me seria imposible organizar tal encuentro, después de todo, Sakura-chan ya esta prometida.

El cuello de Naruto crujió dolorosamente cuando el rubio giro la cabeza velozmente en dirección de la sonriente Mikoto Uchiha, esperaba haber escuchado mal… en serio, jugar a ser el novio de Sakura era una cosa, pero convertirse de repente en su prometido… bueno, ¡eso era _**muy**_ diferente!

-¿Prometida con este chico? – Pregunto Chiyo astutamente.

-Desde luego, y debo decir que aunque al principio tenia mis dudas, he acabado por convencerme de que Sakura y Naruto hacen una pareja completamente encantadora, son realmente una pareja muy bien plantada. – dijo Mikoto radiante, prácticamente con estrellitas saliendo de sus ojos.

A su lado, Naruto negaba frenéticamente ante cada una de sus palabras. Chiyo, viendo la reacción del joven, arqueo las cejas extrañada.

-¿Qué pasa, chico? ¿Te duele algo?

Mikoto volteo a ver a Naruto, y lo atrapo en pleno movimiento de negación. Aunque a decir verdad no pareció preocuparle mucho.

-¿Te duele el cuello, querido?

-¿Ehh? – respondió Naruto _inteligentemente_.

-Que chico tan listo – murmuro Chiyo por lo bajo.

-Pareciera que te doliera – repitió Mikoto, antes de abrir su bolso y ponerse a rebuscar algo. Finalmente saco lo que parecía un bote de crema mentolada, ya saben, de esa que sirve para el dolor. – Ven, déjame ponerte un poco. – añadió ella, levantándose y jalando del cuello de la chaqueta del chico para ponerle a su altura.

Incomodo, Naruto se resistió un poco, pero Mikoto le retuvo con firmeza y le aplico diligentemente un poco de crema en el cuello. Todo esto bajo la atenta mirada de Chiyo.

-Errr… Mikoto-san, sobre lo que dijo antes…

-Lo se, no te preocupes, tu sígueme el juego ¿si? – susurro ella sonriente.

Naruto arqueo una ceja, pero asintió levemente. Mikoto sonrió más ampliamente y terminada su labor, se dio la vuelta para encarar a la anciana Chiyo.

-Entonces Chiyo-sama, ha sido un placer volver a verla, pero mi sobrina nos esta esperando.

Chiyo frunció el ceño todavía más, y agito la mano urgiendo a Mikoto que se acercara.

-Mikoto, ¿estas segura sobre este chico? Perdona que lo diga, pero no parece muy listo – susurro en voz lo suficientemente alta para que Naruto la escuchara.

Mikoto se enderezo, y tomó el brazo de Naruto, enlazándolo con el suyo.

-Desde luego, Chiyo-san. Mi sobrina es una chica inteligente, y se que ha elegido bien. Así que yo los apoyo completamente – afirmo la mujer con vehemencia. Naruto sintió una mezcla de vergüenza y agradecimiento hacia ella, lo que le hacia sentir todavía más culpable.

-¿Qué me dices de tu esposo, ya sabe de esto? Se que es bastante protector con la chica.

-Por él no hay que preocuparse, se que estará de acuerdo… de hecho, este fin de semana los chicos vendran a casa para anunciárselo ¿verdad Naruto-kun?

No le quedaba otra salida que asentir, así que eso hizo, aunque con algo de torpeza.

-Ummhh… ya veo, bueno en ese caso les deseo lo mejor. Pero recuerda que siempre le puedo presentar a alguno de mis nietos, Kankuro-kun es muy simpático por cierto.

Mikoto asintió cortésmente, y luego ella y Naruto se despidieron de la anciana con una reverencia.

-Esto, Mikoto-san ¿Por qué le dijo todo eso? – pregunto él cuando ya se habían alejado un poco.

-OH, bueno, no me gustó que te dijera esas cosas, querido. Además, es de muy mal gusto eso de andar organizando citas para sus nietos. – Naruto sonrió divertido, evitando mencionar que ella misma le había hecho lo mismo a Sakura en el pasado.

-Ya veo, aunque al principio no parecía creer nada, creo que se convenció cuando le dijo que Sakura y yo iríamos a visitarlos esta semana, eso fue inteligente – reconoció el chico.

-Oh, hablando de eso. Tendrán que ir a casa – informo Mikoto con ligereza.

Naruto se detuvo de pronto y volteo a ver a la mujer como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

-Disculpe, creo que escuche que quiere que vayamos a Kanagawa…

-Sip, justo eso dije… veras, Chiyo-sama es bastante quisquillosa, y querrá averiguar si en verdad fueron a casa – la mujer frunció el ceño e inclino la cabeza – nunca he entendido como, pero siempre consigue enterarse de todo.

-Si, pero… ummh, mi trabajo…

-Solo será un fin de semana querido, seguro que tú y Sakura pueden apañárselas, además, se que Fugaku querrá conocerte. – informo ella con una sonrisa.

Okay… ¿Y ahora en que demonios se había metido? – pensó Naruto entrando en pánico. Él solo había acordado fingir por un día, y ahora de repente, iba a tener que ir a Kanagawa, específicamente a la pequeña ciudad de Yorosuka, a fingir ser el novio de Sakura no solo delante de su tía, sino también de Fugaku, que además era un policía retirado… ¡y por todo un fin de semana!

Tal vez debería llamar a su abogado y comenzar a preparar su testamento ó aumentar la cobertura de su póliza de seguros, claramente iba a necesitar una de las dos cosas al acabar todo esto… de pronto la idea de pasar una temporada en una clínica de descanso mental se le hacia una idea estupenda.

* * *

**Nota:**

¡Hola! ¿Qué les ha parecido el capitulo? Ha sido 99.9% enfocado en la perspectiva de Naruto, así que el próximo será uno corto pero desde la perspectiva de Sakura… por cierto, ¿a alguien más le parece que Mikoto es un solo un _ poquito_ demandante?


	5. Cuando no se puede estar peor

_**¡Momento!**_

_Antes de que lluevan los tomatazos (que en mi país están bien caros) déjenme decir mis últimas palabras…_

_**¡FELIZ AÑO 2013! **_

_Ok, ya que me he desahogado pueden empezar a traer la artillería pesada… de todas formas fue bonito mientras duró… _

_No, en serio… soy de esas autoras que seguramente tienen un puesto de tortura asignado ya saben donde, con ya saben quién – Y no, no me refiero a Christian Grey – por dejar abandonados mis fics durante tanto tiempo… honestamente no planeaba regresar. Sin embargo gracias a las altas dosis de fics naruteros a los que me he auto expuesto últimamente como que resucitaron mis musas, las muy flojas._

_Tenía bastante tiempo sin escribir así que estoy algo – bastante – oxidada, disculpen los errores ortográficos o dedazos que puedan encontrar en el camino._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son del gran Masashi Kishimoto que se debe estar partiendo de la risa con el sufrimiento al que nos está exponiendo últimamente… _

_Neji, aun no te supero – se va a llorar a un rincón._

* * *

-o-

Sakura Haruno estaba impresionada, y más que algo preocupada. Honestamente, no podía recordar cuando había sido la última vez que Naruto-amo-todo-lo-que-diga-ramen-Uzumaki había ignorado el plato de ramen humeante frente a él, mirando el cuenco como si esperara ver el futuro sobre la superficie caliente de la sopa. De hecho, Sakura no podía recordar tal hecho, porque en realidad jamás había sucedido. Tal suceso seguramente debería estar etiquetado como una de las señales del inminente apocalipsis. Sakura estaba empezando a temer que algún meteorito o lluvia de fuego comenzara a caer sobre ellos sellando así el destino de la humanidad.

Ok… eso sonó un poquito melodramático…

Tal vez mas que un poco… ¡pero vamos!

Cuando una estaba inmersa en el tipo de situación en que Sakura – por voluntad propia – se había metido, tenía todo el derecho a actuar melodramática, es más, también tenía derecho a ser paranoica si así le venía en gana, y a juzgar por el extraño comportamiento de su mejor amigo, alias _novio falso_, alias Naruto Uzumaki estaba comenzando a sospechar, que quizás solo quizás, las cosas se le podrían haber ido un poco fuera de las manos en los veinte minutos que su tía y su _novio_ habían estado fuera del alcance de su vista.

Era tiempo de implementar un plan de control de daños, lo que iba a ser infernalmente divertido, considerando que no tenía la más mínima idea de que era lo que había sucedido…

Hora de ser sutiles, Sakura. Pensó la joven decididamente, jugando distraídamente con los fideos en su plato; a su lado, Naruto bien podría haberse quedado dormido en su silla… con los ojos abiertos… no sería la primera vez, decidió Sakura sin misericordia. Al otro lado, Mikoto comía elegantemente sus fideos. Como su tía lograba que incluso una tarea tan mundana como comer fideos se viera elegante siempre había estado más allá de la comprensión de Sakura.

-Así que… tía – comenzó Sakura tras tomar un bocado de sus propios fideos – ¿Sucedió algo mientras tú y Naruto estaban comprando? –pregunto la chica más directa que una bala. Seh, lo de sutil nunca había sido lo suyo, realmente.

Mikoto sonrió brillantemente, mientras asentía con entusiasmo, como si todo el rato hubiera estado esperando por esa pregunta

-Oh, qué bueno que preguntas… ¡Nunca adivinarías a quien vimos en el parque!

Sakura pestañeo sorprendida. Y un mal presentimiento empezó a formarse en su cabeza. Lanzó una disimulada a Naruto, quien como si se hubiera tratado de una señal, se había abalanzado sobre su plato como si la vida le fuera en ello.

Extraño, pensó la chica.

-Eh… pues ni idea, ¿Alguna de tus amigas? – aventuró Sakura rogando a todos los dioses que no hubiera sido una de las amigas de la temida variedad de las chismosas.

-Cerca… se trataba de Akasuna Chiyo… ¿la recuerdas? – inquirió Mikoto con soltura mientras terminaba su sopa. Mientras Naruto parecía querer esconderse dentro de su plato a juzgar por la manera en que lo mantenía pegado de su rostro, los hombros tensos y la espalda recta.

Sakura vacilo un momento… buscando a través de sus recuerdos, tras unos segundos sus ojos se abrieron alarmados al ubicar a la _simpática _anciana que había sido profesora tanto de su tía como de su propia madre durante sus años de secundaria. Sakura había empleado una buena cantidad de tiempo y energía tratando de borrar la imagen de la taimada anciana de su memoria.

Quizás no había puesto tanto empeño como debería – decidió Sakura, cuando la borrosa imagen de un recuerdo vino a su memoria, recordándole de paso su saludable miedo por la anciana en cuestión.

La última vez que la había visto había sido a sus dieciséis años, durante el quinto aniversario de la muerte de sus padres. La anciana había acudido a la sencilla ceremonia para presentar sus respetos a la familia, pero no había acudido sola. La acompañaba su nieto, un joven alto y pelirrojo cuyo nombre no podía recordar., pero que por aquel entonces debía de rondar los veinticinco años.

La razón por la que el recuerdo se había fijado tan intensamente en su memoria fue por lo impresionada que había quedado en ese momento – y no de manera favorable – cuando la anciana, tras presentarle sus respetos educadamente, la había apartado a un lado para compartir algunas anécdotas de las travesuras que su madre y su tía habían cometido en su adolescencia. Pronto, lo que había comenzado como una placida conversación, se convirtió, casi sin pausa en un interrogatorio sobre sus gustos en chicos y sus planes para el futuro, todo eso antes de estampar a un sorprendido Sasori- ¡ya se acordaba! –, que acababa de acercarse a ellas, delante de sus narices.

Sasori trastabillo por el impulso con que su _pequeña _y _débil _abuela lo había empujado sobre la joven, y había terminado aferrado al brazo de Sakura quien había tenido que retroceder un paso y quedar apoyada de la pared. Chiyo se cruzo de brazos y miro a los sorprendidos jóvenes durante un largo momento antes de declarar que los dos eran una unión hecha en el cielo y que deberían empezar los preparativos para el matrimonio de inmediato.

Sakura se estremeció visiblemente al recordar los _entretenidos_ acontecimientos que siguieron a esa declaración. El incidente quizás no habría pasado a mayores si no hubiera sido porque la anciana había hecho uso de sus inigualables pulmones e igualmente envidiables cuerdas vocales para hacer aquella declaración. Y había terminado siendo un anuncio a voz en cuello delante de las casi 20 personas que todavía permanecían en las inmediaciones, incluidos sus dos sobre protectores primos e igualmente protector y celoso tío. El pobre Sasori había estado a punto de hacer un viaje con todos los gastos pagados a la comisaria de la ciudad, donde pasaría una temporada – no especificada – entre las rejas, por el delito de sobrepasarse con la sobrina/hija del jefe de policía.

Inexplicablemente, a nadie se le pasó por la mente culpar a la anciana Chiyo del incidente.

Sip, había sido un día bastante _entretenido_… pero volviendo al tema… Sakura parpadeo un par de veces, devolviéndole la mirada a Mikoto, quien en ese momento la miraba curiosamente con las cejas alzadas y la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado.

¡Pero, hey! ¡Seamos positivas! – decidió la joven en un súbito arranque de optimismo.

Quizás era un error, quizás no se tratara de la misma Chiyo, podía ser una Chiyo completamente distinta… una que también se llamara Akasuna Chiyo.- Rogo Sakura mentalmente.

-Chiyo-sama, como la Chiyo-sama que fue tu profesora… ¿Esa Chiyo-sama? – Inquirió la pelirosa.

-Sip, justo ella – confirmo Mikoto con una sonrisa – No esperaba encontrarla en Tokyo, ha sido una sorpresa en realidad.

Suspirando derrotada, Sakura se volvió a ver a Naruto quien ya iba por lo que parecía ser su quinto plato de ramen. Más que comer, parecía estar aspirando sus fideos del plato, su rostro aun oculto por el tazón. Sin embargo, podía ver como las puntas de sus orejas se estaban tornando rojas, lo que en él siempre era señal de una emoción intensa. Pero si era por furia o vergüenza, aun estaba por saberse.

Con toda honestidad, Sakura solo podía apiadarse por lo que la deslenguada anciana Chiyo había atacado al joven.

-Chiyo-sama me hablo de su nieto por cierto, quería presentártelo – comento la otra mujer.

Sakura arqueo una ceja delicadamente, aparentemente Chiyo ya se había olvidado de que ya conocía a su nieto… Aunque para ser sinceros, ahora que recordaba, la verdad es que nunca habían sido presentados formalmente.

-Por supuesto, le dije que no sería posible concretar un encuentro ya que tú ya estabas comprometida.

Y vaya con la anciana aún tratando de emparejarla con su nieto – pensó la joven reprobadoramente, que bueno que su tía había logrado sacársela de encima, aún cuando eso significara decir que estaba comprometida.

Claro… comprometida… era una buena excusa.

Comprometida

¿Comprometida?

_¡¿COMPROMETIDA?!_

¿Pero cómo?

¿Cuándo?

¡¿Con quién?!

_**¡Crack!**_

Frenéticamente, Sakura volteo a ver a Naruto, cuyos palillos acababan de quebrase en su mano. Sus nudillos blancos mientras su rostro permanecía cuidadosamente inexpresivo.

Sakura entro en pánico, mientras finalmente, todas las piezas caían en su lugar.

-¡Tía Mikoto! – Exclamó con voz ahogada – Como pudiste… es decir… tú, tú, tú… - tartamudeo la joven señalando a su tía débilmente con el dedo.

Para su crédito, Mikoto pareció ligeramente avergonzada, sin embargo terminó por arruinar el efecto cuando suspiró dramáticamente, y rodo los ojos con impaciencia.

-Bueno Sakura, no es como si fuera un pecado decirle a alguien una pequeña, e inofensiva mentirilla blanca – razonó la mujer tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto – Además, no es como si fuera realmente una mentira, porque después de todo ustedes son novios ¿No? Eventualmente van a terminar comprometiéndose ¿no?, así que finalmente Chiyo-sama nunca lo sabrá ¿no es cierto?

-B-Bueno… ¡pero aun así! – se defendió débilmente la pelirosa. - ¡N-Naruto y yo aun no…! - Volteo a ver al chico, quien finalmente le devolvía la mirada directamente por encima de sus cinco tazones vacios; detectó el pánico que se escondía en sus ojos, seguramente los suyos reflejarían la misma emoción.

El rubio cerró los ojos momentáneamente, negó con la cabeza y se paso la mano por el cabello en un gesto vago. Suspiro resignadamente y estiro el cuello para hablar pausadamente hacia Mikoto, sentada al otro lado de Sakura.

-Mikoto-san, lo que Sakura quiere decir es que aun no hemos hablado sobre nada de esto, dattebayo. – comento Naruto con una débil sonrisa.

Sakura lo habría besado. Era el mejor amigo que una chica podía tener, por un momento había esperado que el rubio negara todo y terminara por decirle la verdad a Mikoto, que ellos no eran realmente novios y que todo había sido una farsa desde el principio. Y sin embargo allí estaba él, su débil sonrisa y el gesto conciliador, tratando de salvarla del embrollo en que ella misma se había metido.

¿Era o no era Naruto el mejor amigo del mundo?

Mikoto los miro a ambos con una ceja alzada, y algo parecido a la sospecha en sus ojos.

-No estarán tratando de decirme que están pensando en vivir juntos sin casarse primero ¿no? – Ambos jóvenes se tensaron visiblemente – Porque déjenme aclarar, que mientras yo podre aceptar muchas de las nuevas costumbres, no puedo hacerme de la vista gorda ante tal situación… Naruto-kun piensa en tus padres, ¿Qué van a decir?

Naruto parpadeo, mientras momentáneamente recordaba a su enérgica madre cuando unos años antes le había aconsejado - _dulcemente_, nótese el sarcasmo - que no se le ocurriera nunca meterse en una de esas uniones libres que estaban tan de moda…

_¡Yo quiero llevarte ante el altar, dattebane!_ – había rematado Kushina amenazándole con una sartén.

Considerando el hecho de que su madre no se había ablandado ni un poquito desde entonces, era más que probable que esta vez sustituyera la sartén por algo con un filo más pronunciado… a veces su madre le daba miedo.

Pero claro… eso sería en el hipotético caso de que decidiera asumir una relación libre con Sakura, su hipotética novia…

-¡No! – Negó Naruto enérgicamente adelantándose hacia Mikoto por encima de Sakura, en un esfuerzo por ponerle más énfasis a su declaración – Lo que queremos decir es que aun no hemos conversado sobre detalles dattebayo… usted sabe, están cosas hay que planearlas bien.

-¡Claro tía! Y ya me conoces yo soy tan detallista, aun no nos hemos podido poner de acuerdo sobre este tema… ¡Hay tanto que decidir! – remato Sakura nerviosamente.

Mikoto los evaluó con la mirada durante un momento más antes de sonreír ampliamente.

-Oh, menos mal… estaba empezando a temer que tendría que terminar por convencerlos, pero me enorgullece y tranquiliza el hecho de que al menos estén considerando las cosas con calma… aunque si les sirve de algo les aconsejo que no esperen demasiado… ¡Lo mejor es empezar una familia cuando aun se tiene la energía para hacerlo!

Sakura y Naruto compartieron una mirada perpleja y se encogieron de hombros decidiendo que lo peor ya había pasado. Mikoto mientras tanto miraba su reloj concienzudamente, para luego deslumbrar a ambos jóvenes con una encantadora sonrisa.

-Creo que es justo que concluyamos este delicioso encuentro, según recuerdo sale un tren dentro de una hora, y creo que me gustaría abordarlo

-¿Y eso? – Preguntó Sakura extrañada – pensé que aun querías ir al templo.

-Ah bueno, quizás en otro momento… el templo no se va a mover, y yo no puedo esperar a llegar a casa y darle la noticia a Fugaku.

El codo de Naruto resbalo de la mesa en ese momento, causando que el rubio casi perdiera el equilibrio. Sakura aferro su brazo en un acto reflejo, previniendo que cayera sobre ella, la chica miro a su tía con detenimiento, y casi con miedo.

-¿Exactamente qué vas a decirle al tío?

-Oh, sí, quizás tengas razón – tercio Mikoto pensativamente – quizás sea mejor que ustedes se lo digan, ¿no te parece?

-¿Decirle qué? – preguntaron Sakura y Naruto al unísono

-Que están pensando en comprometerse, claro. Y lo mejor es que como van a ir este fin de semana se lo podrán decir ustedes mismos ¿no es eso genial? – concluyo Mikoto entusiasmada.

Naruto perdió el equilibrio definitivamente y esta vez Sakura no se molesto en ayudarle, dejando que el chico terminara deslizándose debajo de la mea mientras ella contemplaba a su tía en el más absoluto y completo shock.

* * *

**-o-**

_**Casa de la familia Uchiha, un par de horas después**_

Fugaku Uchiha era un hombre difícil de catalogar, por un lado era lo bastante tradicional como para vivir en la casa que había pertenecido a su familia durante generaciones, haciendo muy pocos cambios en la arquitectura tradicional de la casa, que por lo demás, aun conservaba un pequeño templo de madera en la entrada, y un pequeño estanque con peces koi en el jardín. Sin embargo, era lo bastante moderno como para disfrutar de las ventajas que la tecnología de estos tiempos tenia para ofrecer; especialmente cuando dicha tecnología le servía para seguir la pista de los miembros de su familia.

Detalles aparte, en ese momento Fugaku se encontraba sentado ante la mesa baja de madera que estaba ubicado en el tradicional comedor de su familia, y ojeaba distraídamente su periódico, mientras lanzaba frecuentes miradas a su teléfono celular situado en el suelo a su lado.

Su esposa debería estar ya por llegar, si sus cálculos eran correctos tendría que estar ya cerca de casa. Realmente no le gustaba mucho eso de dejar que Mikoto fuera sola hasta Tokyo, pero siendo el hombre moderno que era, había accedido a dejarla ir siempre que le mantuviera informado con regularidad sobre su paradero.

Y hasta el momento su obediente esposa no le había fallado, realmente detestaría tener que activar el dispositivo de seguimiento por GPS que había implantado en su bolso antes de que ella saliera de casa. Pero no lo malentiendan, no es que fuera un controlador, era que se preocupaba por el bienestar de la madre de sus hijos.

Por otro lado, si no aparecía en los próximos diez minutos bien podía activar su aparato rastreador y salir a la caza de su mujer; todo por recordar los buenos tiempos como jefe de policía. Pensó el hombre con una media sonrisa arrogante.

Sigh… se estaba volviendo un viejo melancólico, realmente extrañaba su trabajo…

En ese momento escucho el deslizar de la puerta de la entrada y la voz animada de su mujer al decir el acostumbrado _tadaima_.

Fugaku bajo su periódico a tiempo para ver a Mikoto entrar sonriendo mientras se desprendía de su abrigo y se sentaba junto a él.

-¿Qué tal tu día? – pregunto él

-Excelente, me divertí mucho… había olvidado lo rápido que se mueve esa ciudad, hay gente por todos lados.

Fugaku asintió brevemente expresando su acuerdo.

-¿Sakura? – inquirió con un dejo de curiosidad en su seria voz.

-Oh, ella está mejor que nunca… algo estresada diría, pero no es para menos… ¿Quieres algo de te? Voy a preparar un poco – ofreció Mikoto mientras se levantaba para dirigirse a la cocina.

Fugaku asintió nuevamente y retomo su periódico ocultándose efectivamente tras este.

-¡Ah, por cierto! Quizás quieras llamar a Sasuke e Itachi para que vengan este fin de semana – añadió Mikoto desde la cocina.

Pasando una página de su periódico, Fugaku pregunto distraídamente.

-¿Por?

-Para que conozcan al novio de Sakura, por supuesto. Vendrán este fin de semana, logre convencerlos – concluyó Mikoto con una risita. – Tienen un anuncio que hacer.

En el comedor, Fugaku bajo lentamente su periódico luciendo vagamente desorientado, quizás sorprendido hubiera sido una definición más adecuada, pero lo importante era el gesto fue prontamente sustituido por uno de determinación, y es que bajo ningún concepto… y repito _ningún concepto_ iba él a permitir que ningún imbécil de tres al cuarto viniera a creerse el novio de su adorable ahijada-sobrina-hija,

¡Y sin su consentimiento!

No si él, Fugaku Uchiha, tenía algo que decir al respecto.

El hombre doblo prolijamente su periódico y lo dejo en suelo junto a él, para luego tomar su celular y marcar dos números que conocía muy bien.

La sombra de una sonrisa siniestra cruzo sus labios…

_Hora de llamar refuerzos…_

* * *

**-o-**

**Nota de la autora:**

**Uff… finalmente, después de no sé cuantos meses logre actualizar este fic… SIP, ahora si pueden azotarme, estoy resignada a mi destino…**

**Pero díganme, que al menos he logrado que la espera se viera recompensada, por fa díganme que sí, porque después de tanto tiempo sin escribir, como que me costó un poco recordar mi estilo, me siento oxidada… en fin, al menos he logrado avanzar al punto que mas había anticipado, ¡y es el traer a la familia Uchiha! Y si, ya sé que mis personajes están completamente fuera de carácter, y pueden esperar lo mismo del resto de la familia, voy a acentuar unas cosas por aquí, disimular otras por allá, pero bueno, supongo que es mi libertad como escritora…**

**Por cierto, no puedo prometer ni dar una fecha de cuando actualizare mis otros fics, porque como que no estoy muy segura de poder volver a trabajar con Sasuke, el muy malcriado se me niega y ya como que le estoy agarrando rabia… y sí, me refiero al Sasuke del manga… aun me gusta el SasuSaku, pero como que lo veo tan lejano y eso me desanima, luego empecé a tirarle la onda al NaruSaku, pero ya ven como va el manga… Un día de estos voy a decir que me gusta que el cielo sea azul para que amanezca siendo verde… asi es mi suerte… **

**Anyway… espero con ilusión sus comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, patadas voladoras y demás… un saludo con mucho cariño desde Venezuela, y nuevamente…. ¡Feliz 2013!**


End file.
